1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new rotary brush cleaning device for permitting brush cleaning of a variety of items using a single power unit and a plurality of specialized brush attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning devices such as brush cleaning devices for single specialized purposes are known in the art. However, in order to have the benefit of a multiplicity of these specialized cleaning devices, one must purchase each of these specialized devices at significant combined cost. Further, upon purchasing all of these specialized devices, significant storage area must be dedicated to storing all of the specialized devices. Still further, maintaining each of the devices and toting the devices around the house during cleaning chores pose further challenges to the use of these individual devices.
While the devices of the prior art fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned specialized devices do not disclose a new rotary brush cleaning device.